disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Huey, Dewey, and Louie/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Huey, Dewey, and Louie in films, television, and shorts. Films Cartoon shorts Huey Dewey Louie-The Hockey Champ.jpg Huey Dewey Louie-Good Scouts.jpg Huey Dewey Louie-Sea Scouts.jpg Huey Dewey Louie-Mr. Duck Steps Out.jpg Huey Dewey Louie-Fire Chief.jpg Huey Dewey Louie-Truant Officer Donald.jpg Huey, Dewey and Louie-Donald's Day Off.jpg Huey, Dewey and Louie-Donald Duck And The Gorilla.jpg Huey, Dewey and Louie-Trick Or Treat.jpg Huey, Dewey and Louie-Straight Shooters.jpg Huey, Dewey and Louie-Soup's On.jpg Huey, Dewey and Louie-Lucky Number.jpg Huey, Dewey and Louie-Don's Fountain Of Youth.jpg Huey-Dewey-and Louie.jpg The litterbug 12large.jpg Dn5large.jpg Dn8large.jpg Dn9large.jpg Dn10large.jpg Dn11large.jpg Dn13large.jpg 1953-jouvence-2.jpg 1953-jouvence-3.jpg 1940-steps-3.jpg 1940-steps-6.jpg 1961-ecologie-02.jpg 1953-canvas-2.jpg 1954-pygmees-3.jpg 1966-donald-fire-survival-plan-05.jpg 1966-donald-fire-survival-plan-07.jpg 1966-donald-fire-survival-plan-08.jpg 1966-donald-fire-survival-plan-12.jpg 1954-diary-5.jpg 1939-marins-3.jpg 1939-marins-2.jpg 1949-birthday-4.jpg 1949-birthday-3.jpg 1949-birthday-2.jpg 1951-lucky-5.jpg 1951-lucky-4.jpg 1951-lucky-3.jpg STRAIGHT_SHOOTERS.png 1952-sorciere-4.jpg 1952-sorciere-2.jpg 114-018cannon.jpg 114-017shadows.jpg 114-014chevrons.jpg 114-008gunemplacement.jpg 114-006eyelids.jpg 114-005twoofthree.jpg 056-018danger.jpg 056-017bighead.jpg 056-014urgh.jpg 056-012icebreak.jpg 056-011snowmask.jpg 056-008cheat.jpg 056-005balls.jpg 056-004manynephews.jpg Donalds snow fight 1942 screenshot 4.png 1950-attention-lion-04.jpg 1939-hockey-3.jpg 1939-hockey-2.jpg 1942-snow-4.jpg 1942-snow-3.jpg Illustration-Buyer-be-wise-02.jpg Donald happy birthday 1.jpg Hd&l sneaking upstairs.jpg 2002-mickeymechant-02.jpg 086-015closing.jpeg 086-004frozendonk.jpeg 086-003turn.jpeg 086-001title.jpeg Huey Dewey and Louie scared.png Magic potion poof.jpeg Huey Dewey and Louie in Halloween costumes.png Huey dewey and louie dozing off.png 1947-shooters-7.jpg 1947-shooters-6.jpg 1947-shooters-5.jpg 1947-shooters-4.jpg 1947-shooters-3.jpg 1944-gorille-3.jpg 1940-fire-7.jpg 1940-fire-5.jpg 1940-fire-4.jpg 1941-officer-10.jpg 1941-officer-9.jpg 1941-officer-6.jpg 1941-officer-4.jpg 1941-officer-3.jpg ''DuckTales - The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' Vlcsnap2011090219h02m30.png ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-765.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-6112.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-6120.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7515.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7823.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7995.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-8137.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-8150.jpg Tresor-de-la-lampe-perdue06-g.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-93.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-101.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-1027.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-1231.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-1238.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-1251.jpg Tumblr mzzwe4k6TI1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg vlcsnap-2014-06-10-23h07m26s169.png BreakfastNook.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-353.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-332.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-256.jpg Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Huey,DeweyandLouieinCartoonAll-StarstotheRescue.jpg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Michael,Huey,DeweyandLouie.jpg Smoke,Huey,DeweyandLouie.jpg Smoke,Michael,Huey,DeweyandLouie.jpg Garfield.jpg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie with Garfield Hueydeweylouie.jpg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie with Kermit the Frog Allstarswall-NEW.jpg Pic.cartoonallstars.jpg Ducks&Michelangelo.png|Huey, Dewey, and Louie with Michelangelo from TMNT (1980s version) Cartoon All-Stars.jpg Wonderful Ways to Say No.jpg Bugs_kermit_rescue.jpg Television Walt Disney anthology series 1960-thisis-06.jpg FourTales2.png 1958-from-all-of-us-to-all-of-you-18.jpg 1956-at-home-with-donald-duck-05.jpg 1957-your-host-donald-duck-04.jpg 1957-duck-for-hire-06.jpg 1957-duck-for-hire-01.jpg 1958-donald-weedend-06.jpg 1958-donald-weedend-05.jpg 1958-donald-weedend-04.jpg 1959-highway-to-trouble-13.jpg 1959-highway-to-trouble-12.jpg 1959-highway-to-trouble-11.jpg 1959-highway-to-trouble-05.jpg 1959-highway-to-trouble-04.jpg 1959-highway-to-trouble-02.jpg 1966-ranger-nature-11.jpg 1966-ranger-nature-05.jpg ''DuckTales DeweyZapLaser.jpg|Dewey zapping a ray gun (DuckTales) Duck-Tales Space.png Dtv3-02.jpg 20100205104341!Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck.jpg FritterSink.jpg DonaldOffToNavy.jpg Donaldhug.jpg Donaldboys.jpg Glomgol&ScroogeLouDewHue.jpg Scrooge&WebbyHuDewLou.jpg LouDewHue.jpg Scrooge&the boys.jpg HueyBows.jpg DTTMCommandos.jpg GreatMasher.jpg 470073-vlcsnap 00604.jpg 471912-vlcsnap 01145.jpg 471911-vlcsnap 01144.jpg 470069-vlcsnap_00594.jpg 470066-vlcsnap_00582.jpg 454810-vlcsnap 00141.jpg 454813-vlcsnap 00147.jpg 454785-vlcsnap 00075.jpg 454782-vlcsnap 00068.jpg ducktales family.jpg Ep64_2.jpg DuckTales_Huey, Dewey and Louie.jpg 471379-vlcsnap 00537.jpg 471374-vlcsnap 00513.jpg 471386-vlcsnap_00572.jpg 470496-vlcsnap 00308.jpg 468297-vlcsnap 00349.jpg 468293-vlcsnap 00339.jpg 468291-vlcsnap 00332.jpg 468281-vlcsnap 00295.jpg 467501-vlcsnap 00577.jpg 467450-vlcsnap 00392.jpg 467507-vlcsnap 00594.jpg 470509-vlcsnap 00351.jpg 466964-vlcsnap 00304.jpg 466955-vlcsnap 00285.jpg 466954-vlcsnap 00283.jpg LadsSavetheDay.jpg 466948-vlcsnap 00269.jpg 466911-vlcsnap 00151.jpg 466893-vlcsnap 00081.jpg 466885-vlcsnap 00046.jpg 466882-vlcsnap 00036.jpg 449762-vlcsnap 00263.jpg 449760-vlcsnap 00260.jpg 449673-vlcsnap 00076.jpg 449291-vlcsnap 00321.jpg|Meeting Major Courage Circe39.jpg 449676-vlcsnap 00084.jpg 469803-vlcsnap 00309.jpg 455649-vlcsnap 00014.jpg 467442-vlcsnap_00368.jpg 468320-vlcsnap_00464.jpg 467452-vlcsnap_00397.jpg 467459-vlcsnap_00417.jpg Launchpad-McQuack.jpg Admiral Grimmitz08.jpg Admiral Grimmitz03.jpg Bubba02.jpg Bubba07.jpg Donald Ducktales09.jpg Donald Ducktales08.jpg Donald Ducktales07.jpg Donald Ducktales02.jpg Fenton04.jpg Gizmo05.jpg Admiral Grimmitz11.jpg Landoftralala.jpg allowanceday.jpg Ducktales-season-1-50-duckworths-revolt-duckworth-huey-dewey-louie-300x229.jpg Ducktales e.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-2879.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-2525.jpg dtv1-03.jpg Tumblr n08g64qKy61r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n35w3fh8kl1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-2331.jpg DoughRayMeDuplicator.jpg 180422.jpg Tumblr nlc4f0S6Cj1r3jmn6o5 1280.png GrownHDL.jpg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie as they appear in ''Duck to the Future. AntiHDL.jpg MuddyFootball.jpg JailedScrooge.jpg TallStories.jpg BizFailure.jpg PhooeyBushDk.jpg BraveJWs.jpg TitanicTrio.jpg NeverEver.jpg FakeInnocent.jpg Goldfevervictims.jpg Ep42 A11.jpg Tumblr npczcqM6kz1r3jmn6o3 1280.png Tumblr_nrityjpyG91r3jmn6o2_1280.png Huey dewey and louie looking up in the sky.png Huey, Dewey and Louie ashamed.jpg ''Quack Pack Huey, Dewey and Louie08.png|Huey, Dewey and Louie with Knuckles. Huey, Dewey and Louie07.png Huey, Dewey and Louie06.png Huey, Dewey and Louie05.png Huey, Dewey and Louie04.png Huey, Dewey and Louie03.png Huey, Dewey and Louie02.png Huey, Dewey and Louie01.png HueDewe&Lou quackpack.jpg Gwumpki09.png Gwumpki07.png Gwumpki03.png Gwumpki02.png Gwumpki01.png Villanova39.png Yolk4.png Kent Powers07.png|The trio with Kent Powers Kent Powers10.png Villanova87.png Villanova95.png Villanova94.png Villanova93.png Slab - Quack Pack 006.png Villanova124.png Villanova123.png Villanova119.png Villanova114.png Villanova113.png Villanova110.png Villanova109.png Villanova104.png Villanova103.png Villanova154.png Villanova152.png 3050-1-1.jpg|T-Squad Villanova137.png Villanova136.png Villanova135.png Villanova132.png Villanova131.png Villanova130.png Villanova129.png Villanova128.png Quack Pack - Recipe for Adventure.jpg Donald,Huey, Dewey and Louie-QuackPack Intro.png Huey, Dewey and Louie-QuackPack Intro.png Huey, Dewey and Louie-QuackPack.png quack_pack_hero_trio.jpg pride_goeth_before_the_fall.jpg Huey winking screen.png Daisy Dewey Louie96.jpg Mickey Mouse Works MW-B0766.jpg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie with Goofy in ''Mickey Mouse Works 1999mikeymanias20902.jpg 1999mikeymanias10402.jpg 1999mikeymanias21201.jpg Donald rocket and nephews.jpg 2001-mickeynoel-02.jpeg 2002-mickeymechant-08.jpg Dollar13.JPG ''House of Mouse Dewey hom.jpg Louie hom.jpg Nephews2.jpg Hdl.jpg Badboys.jpg Scar hapilly looking as Jiminny and Pinocchio reconcile..jpg Quackstreet Boys stop to glare.PNG Quackstreet Boys quit.PNG Quackstreet Boys posing.PNG The House of Mouse gang.PNG Quackstreet Boys outraged.PNG Quackstreet Boys fighting again.PNG Quackstreet Boys performing to cheering crowd.PNG Mickey Mouse Mickey Mouse 2013 Huey, Dewey, Louie.png|Huey, Dewey, and Louie in ''Mickey Mouse Mickey Mouse No 13.png Mickey Mouse No 12.png Mickey Mouse No 4.png Nephewsblackandwhite.jpeg|The triplet's cameo in "Black and White" Duck the Halls - Scrooge with Huey, Dewey and Louie.png Duck the Halls Mickey Mouse family.jpg Duck the Halls Mickey Mouse final shot.jpg imageScariest Story Ever Mickey(4).jpg Mickeymouse halloween2.jpg Michrymouseshort halloween.jpg 147676 0043.jpg ''DuckTales (2017 series) DuckTales-2017-2.png Woo-Oo 3.jpg|Meeting their Uncle Scrooge Woo-oo 1.jpg DuckTales-2017-7.png DuckTales-2017-17.png DuckTales-2017-11.png DuckTales (2017) Woo-oo Duey Waiting.PNG DuckTales (2017) Webby & The Boys Sleeping.PNG DuckTales-2017-24.jpg DuckTales-2017-21.png DuckTales-2017-34.png DuckTales-2017-20.png DuckTales-2017-30.png DuckTales-2017-31.png DuckTales-2017-28.png DuckTales-2017-33.png DT2017-When-Adventure-Calls-6.png The-Great-Dime-Chase!-8.png DuckTales Disney Channel trailer 1.png DuckTales Disney Channel trailer 5.png DuckTales Disney Channel trailer 7.png Other Ducktalescast.jpg Quack.gif Quackcast.jpg clipneph1.gif clipneph2.gif huey(2).jpg DT HDL3.png|Production cel from the show. DT HueyDeweyLouieProcess.png|Sketches and color cels from the show. DT HueyDeweyLouieStoryCel.png|Sketch to color featuring Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Disney's Quack Pack - TV Series - 1996 Promotional Print Ad.jpg QuackPack.jpg Huey_modelsheet.jpg|Huey's ''Quack Pack model sheet Dewey_modelsheet.jpg|Dewey's Quack Pack model sheet Louie_modelsheet.jpg|Louie's Quack Pack model sheet 14972-Disney's Mickey Mouse Works.jpg 19509-28638 - Copy.jpg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas manifesto13 - Copy.jpg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas MickeysTwiceUponAChristmas Comic.jpg Twice Upon a Christmas Group.jpg Louie-Dewey-Huey-walt-disney-characters-19867340-1024-768.jpg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Mickey-nephews.jpg|A non-speaking cameo in Mickey's Christmas Carol Donaldduck-tomoreb.jpg|Donald lecturing his nephews on Hudson cars during a commercial for such Christmas card.png Haunted Mansion - DuckTales.png|Huey, Dewey, and Louie in stop-motion, as seen in a Halloween-themed Disney XD station ID Haunted Mansion - DuckTales 2.png Dt133.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries Category:DuckTales galleries Category:Quack Pack galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries